


An Offer (#12 Team)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last second Peter makes Neal an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer (#12 Team)

Neal had planned to just slip away. That what he did after all. It was a simple plan; have the tracking anklet removed officially one last time at the end of the day, shake Peter’s hand, catch a cab to June’s place, then pack a bag and vanish.

He made it about halfway. The cab driver had taken the long way and charged him for it. Neal opened the door to his room. Peter was sitting at his table, Jones was standing by the windows, Diana was leaning against the fridge, and Hughes was standing behind Peter.

Peter spoke before Neal could. “Come on, you didn’t think we’d just let you up and vanish? A hand shake and see you later?”

Neal took a step back. “I’ve done my time Peter. You can’t make me stay.”

“No,” Peter stood and held out an envelope. “That’s an offer to be a full time consultant with real consultant pay and it’s signed by all of us. You’re part of the team Neal, an important part. I mean we’re good without you but with you we’re awesome.”

Neal opened the envelope and looked over the letter.

“Come on, Neal. The team needs you.”


End file.
